Please Adopt Me!
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: This is where I'm putting story's up for adoption. Rated M for any stories that may cross into the rating. Stories Up for Adoption: 12
1. Intro

**Hello Readers,**

**For those of you that didn't realize from the summary, this is for all those stories that I've begun, and not yet posted, that I've given up on. And so they are up for adoption. If you would like to continue one of them, I ask that you please PM me. Perhaps one-day, I may be inspired to finish one, but at the moment, I'm not.**

**A majority of these will be Harry Potter stories, which is why I'm posting in the Harry Potter section, but there may be a few that aren't. Just so you're fore-warned.**

**Whitetigerwolf**

**P.S. These stories are all unedited and will likely have spelling errors.**


	2. Complications

**Here is the Story I called Complications. It's a FemHarry/Draco story with a twist.**

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Honor Potter rinsed out her mouth in the bathroom sink. She had just thrown up again. "What in Merlin's name is happening to me?" she said to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. The fourteen year old witch's black hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, except for her bangs which served to cover up her famous lightning-bolt scar. Her emerald eyes shone behind her glasses as they idly wandered through the the small bathroom in Number 4 Privet Drive, until they came to rest on one of her Aunt Petunia's open magazines. An add taking up a whole page advertised birth control pills, and Honor's eyes widened.

It was impossible! They'd only had sex the one time. Honor began to mentally count the days since her last period, then counted them again once she realized she was two weeks late, only to get the same results.

"Don't panic Honor," she told herself. "It could be something else."

Making sure everything in the bathroom was as it should be, Honor walked over to her room, the smallest bedroom in the house, and over to her loose floorboard. Prying it up, she pulled out the muggle money she had managed to hide from the Dursleys and began counting it out. She had roughly fifty pounds, a lot more than she expected.

Pocketing the money, Honor checked her appearance in the cracked mirror hanging on the back of her bedroom door. Taking a deep breath, she made her way out of the bedroom, and was lucky to avoid any of her relatives as she made her way out of the house.

It was a twenty minute walk to the local pharmacy. As she walked, she kept hoping that she was wrong in her suspicions.

After walking into the pharmacy, she made her way through the store, looking for the pregnancy test. What she found didn't help her. There where so many test, from varying price ranges. Some where cheap, while others would take almost all of her money to purchase. Honor decided to by two different ones. They where on the more expensive side, and would use most of her money to buy, but Honor wanted to be sure before she figured out what she was going to do.

Grabbing the tests, she walked up to the counter. The old lady working the register gave her a sympathetic smile as she rung the tests up.

00000000000

Positive.

Both test were positive.

Honor just sat in her room, looking at the two positive test on her flimsy desk, trying to decide what to do. She knew she needed a medical opinion, and she only really knew one medical professional she could go to.

Walking over to her desk, she pulled out a sheet of parchment and began to write.

_Dear Madame Pomfrey,_

_I'm sorry for interrupting your summer, but I don't know anyone else to turn too and I trust you. I've been vomiting the past few days, and I realized that my period was two weeks late. I took two muggle pregnancy test, and they both say positive. I know I need to be examined for one-hundred percent confirmation and I'm afraid of going to St. Mungo's, just in case I'm recognized and mobbed. I was wondering if I could possibly come to Hogwarts and have you examine me, and if not, if you could recommend a private practice I could go to._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Honor Potter_

She folded the letter and wrote the school healer's name on it, before tying the letter to Hedwig. "Take this to Madme Pomfrey Hedwig, and hurry," she said as she opened the window.

The snowy owl gave Honor what appeared to be a comforting look, as if she was trying to say 'everything will be all-right,' before flying out of the window and disappearing into the sky.

00000000000

**2 Hours Later**

Poppy Pomfrey, Hogwart's resident healer, appeared with a pop, on Privet Drive. She carried a black back, reminiscent of the old medical bags muggle doctors used to carry. She was also dressed in passable muggle attire, which was a difficulty for many witches and wizards.

Pomfrey made her way to Number Four, and rang the bell. She heard a man yell inside the house, "Girl! Answer the door!"

The healer waited patiently for several minutes until the door opened, and she was greeted by Honor Potter, one of her favorite students. "Madame Pomfrey!" She exclaimed surprised. "I wasn't expecting you to come and visit me."

Poppy smiled at the young girl. "Yes well, I thought that with something like this, you'd want confirmation as soon as possible. Plus, after what happened at the end of the tournament, I've been worried about you."

Honor smiled at the older witch and opened the door for her to come in. "Please come in, though I'm afraid we'll have to go up to my room for any privacy."

"I understand Ms. Potter."

"Girl! Who is it!" the male voice she had heard earlier yelled.

Pomfrey gave Honor a look. "You didn't tell them?"

"I don't know what they'd do if they found out," the young witch admitted.

Pomfrey walked over to the room the voice was coming from, to find three people, one horse faced woman and to whales of men, seated around a television. "I am Madame Pomfrey, the doctor at Honor's school. And I am here on business. And before you say anything, I am a fully qualified witch who has no problems dealing with the lot of you."

Turning from the speechless three, Pomfrey gestured for a lightly smiling Honor to lead her to her room.

Poppy frowned as she stepped into the room. While it was clear that Honor had done her best, much of the furniture was falling apart and flimsy. Not to mention that the two of them barely fit into the room.

Pomfrey pulled out her wand. "Before I run the test, if it is positive, do you want to know your baby's gender? You can always find out later if you change your mind."

"I just want to know if I really am pregnant ma'am."

Poppy smiled at the obviously nervous young girl and placed her hand on Honor's shoulder. "I need you to pull up your shirt, revealing your stomach."

Honor did as instructed and pulled her shirt up to just under her breast. Poppy placed the tip of her wand to Harry's stomach. "G_ravida ostendo sum,"_ she muttered softly. The two witches watched as a blue light enveloped Honor's stomach until Poppy removed the wand. The healer sighed, "You are indeed pregnant Ms. Potter." She gestured for Honor to sit, and sat down on the bed next to the stunned girl.

"I kept...hoping that the muggle tests where wrong," Honor admitted. "I don't know what to do."

Poppy licked her lips. "May I suggest informing the father. Not only is it a good idea, but it's law in our world."

"What do you mean?" Honor asked.

"It's in order to prevent line theft," the nurse explained. "The child's father has to either formally accept the child is his or declare it disowned, otherwise the child could have claim to a legitimate heir's, one born in wedlock's, inheritance."

"What if I don't want to the father to know?" Honor asked.

Poppy gave the young woman a stern glare. "Is there a reason you don't want the child's father to know?"

"It's not the father I'm worried about," Honor admitted. "It's the grandfather."

Poppy had her suspicions, but kept her mouth shut. "If you really want to go that route, you need to talk to a solicitor. And I know one who would likely be willing to help you. In the meantime," she looked around the room in disgust. "This is hardly the place for an expectant mother to live, let alone when you actually give birth and have a little one around. I'll take you to the school. We have a few apartments from when it was common to be married before leaving Hogwarts that are hardly ever used anymore. We'll talk to Minerva and get you into one. I would also recommend talking to the house-elves to see if there are any that would be willing to serve you, especially after the child's born. You'll need someone to watch it when you're in class after-all. So pack up your things."

00000000000

Mungdungas Fletcher, who was supposed to be watching Honor Potter, was passed out drunk under an invisibility cloak when Poppy arrived, and when Honor and Poppy left.

00000000000

Minerva McGonagall was in her office working on a large pile of paperwork that never ceased, even in summer. She was pulled from her work by a knock on her door. "Come in," she called looking up.

The door opened to reveal her old friend Poppy, but McGonagall was surprised when Honor Potter, one of her favorite students, followed the healer in.

"Poppy, Honor, this is a surprise."

"Hello Professor," Honor greeted, rather nervously it seemed to McGonagall.

"Minerva," Poppy began, "we seem to have a slight situation. Honor here would like to ask for permission to stay in one of the married apartments."

Minerva raised an eyebrow and looked at the young witch. "May I ask why, Ms. Potter?"

Honor gulped nervously under her head of house's gaze. Poppy placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"It's alright Honor," the healer assured her.

Honor noded and raised her head so that her gaze could meet McGonagall's. "I'm pregnant Professor."

McGonagall's eyes widened and she turned to Pomfrey for confirmation. The healer nodded.

The Transfiguration mistress took of her glasses and rubbed her the bridge of her nose. She took a calming breath before speaking. "First I would like to say that I'm disappointed that you have been so irresponsible as to end up in this situation Ms. Potter." She leveled a chastising glare at the younger her woman. "That said," her face softened and she smiled, "I will do everything I can to help you."

Honor smiled. "Thank you Professor."

00000000000

As soon as Poppy took Honor to an apartment, Minerva made her way toward the Headmaster's office, hoping he was there. She was lucky to find Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.

"Minerva, what do I owe the pleasure?" Albus asked, as he folded a copy of the Daily Prophet and set it aside. McGonagall frowned, the paper had began to slander Albus and, more recently, Honor. Merlin knew she didn't need this on top of her pregnancy.

"I just had a visit from Poppy. She had Honor with her."

Dumbledore sighed. "We must really find something else for Mr. Fletcher to do. It's clear that he's worthless as a watch-out. Since Ms. Potter was in Poppy's care, is it reasonable to assume that she is ill or injured?"

Minerva sighed. "It's a bit more complicated than that Albus. The girl's pregnant!"

Dumbledore's eye's widened as his head whipped around to look his headmistress in the eye. "Pregnant?" He closed his eyes and began to rub his forehead. "This complicates things much more. I assume that she has asked to move into one of the married quarters?"

Minerva nodded. "Yes."

"Who is the father?"

"I don't know Albus, Honor hasn't even told Poppy. In fact, Poppy is currently contacting Andromeda Tonks because Honor doesn't want to inform the father," Minerva explained.

Albus stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Has anyone else been informed?"

"No, and Honor is scared to tell Sirius. She's afraid he'll be disappointed in her. And since her friends aren't being very forthcoming in their letters to her, she's not inclined to inform them immediately either."

"I think, after speaking to Andromeda, that it might be prudent to move Honor to headquarters, at least for the summer."

00000000000

Honor had gotten two elves willing to bond with her, and as Winky made her way around the apartments small kitchen area, Honor was unable to to recognize the drunk and depressed elf she had known earlier in the year. The fact that Honor had informed her that she would have to take care of a baby in a few months seemed to make the elf's day. Dobby had also wanted to bond with Honor, and had taken to keeping the small apartment clean. Both where also free to help the Hogwarts elves as she didn't have much for them to do.

Hermione was going to kill her when she found out.

She was pulled from her musings by the portrait of a mother wolf, named Miriana, speaking to her. "Mrs. Tonks is outside the portrait, she wishes entrance."

Honor smiled nervously. "I'm expecting her. You can let her in."

Miriana nodded before vanishing to her portrait at the entrance to the room. A few moments later, a black-haired woman with pale-blue eyes and a regal demeanor stepped through the entrance to the apartment. She smiled at Honor. "Hello Ms. Potter. I'm Andromeda Tonks, Though you can call me Andy." She held out her hand and Honor shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Tonks. Would you like some tea or something?"

Andy smiled. "Tea would be lovely."

Honor gestured for them to sit as Winky brought over tea and pumpkin juice for Honor. "Has Madame Pomfrey explained my problem to you?"

Andy nodded as she took a sip of her tea. "Yes. But before we get into that, I'd like to say that I'm here as your solicitor. Whatever you say here, stays here unless you say otherwise or it comes up in a legal proceeding. That said, I can't help you unless I know who you baby's father is, and why you don't want him to know."

"So you won't tell anyone else?" Honor asked for confirmation.

"Not unless you allow."

Honor sighed. "Draco Malfoy. As for why, Lucius. I know Lucius is a follower of Voldemort, he was at the graveyard at the end of the tournament with him."

Andy was silent for a moment and smiled weakly. "Draco is my nephew. As for what you can do, there's not much. Legally, you must inform the father and give him the right to claim or disown the child. Illegally, you could try and get someone else to claim it, but I don't advise it as it can come back to bite you and your child in the rears if it's ever discovered. If your only concern is Lucius, and his connection to Voldemort, let me sound my sister, Draco's mother, out. We're not as close as we once were, but we do talk on occasion."

Honor stood up and crossed her hands protectively over her chest. She paced for a few moments before speaking. "I'm fourteen Andy, I don't know what I'm doing. All I know is that I want what's best for my kid." She turned to look at Andy. "What would you do in my place?"

"I can't answer that Honor," Andy said. "I'm not you. What I can say is that I think Draco deserves to know that he's going to be a father, and that you shouldn't let Lucius stop you."

00000000000

Narcissa walked into the small cafe and saw her sister sitting in a back corner. She made her way there and sat down across from her. "Andy," she greeted her sister.

"Cissy," Andy greeted back. "I'm glad you were willing to meet me."

"You said it was a family problem."

"I'd like to pose a _hypothetical_ problem to you," Andy said, with stress on the word hypothetical.

Cissy raised an eyebrow. "Purely hypothetical?"

Andy smiled. "Of course."

Cissy chuckled. "So what's this hypothetical situation of yours?"

"Let's say that you're a solicitor. You acquire a client that's a teenage girl, whose pregnant and doesn't want to inform the father. Following me so far?"

Cissy nodded.

"Say you find out that the reason she doesn't want to inform the father is because of who his father his."

"Did she at least tell you who the father is?" Cissy asked.

"Strictly hypothetically, let's say you found out the father was your own nephew."

Cissy's eye's widened as she turned and she looked into the unflinching gaze of her sister. She took a breath. "Hypothetically speaking, of course, who is the girl?"

"Hypothetically, it's Honor Potter."

Cissy covered her mouth. "Oh god." She sat in silence for several moments as her sister's words sank in.

"This is all hypothetical of course," Andy clarified.

"Of course. Hypothetically," Cissy looked at her sister, "I can get Draco away from his father long enough for Draco and Honor to talk."

"Where do you propose they hypothetically meet?"

"Your house, hypothetically. Dinner tonight."

Andy smiled. "Hypothetically agreed to."

Cissy stood up and smiled down at her sister. "This is all hypothetical of course."

"Of course."

00000000000

Honor sat nervously on Andromeda's couch in front of the fireplace, waiting for Draco and his mother to arrive. Andromeda had sent her husband away for the night, knowing that it would be tense enough as it was.

"Are you sure about this Andy?" Honor asked.

Andy smiled down at the young girl, no woman, sitting on her couch. "I may not always get along with Cissy, Honor. But I know that my sister, above everything else, values family. Trust me when I say that she's on our side."

The fire flared green and Draco Malfoy walked out of the fireplace. His eyes widened when he saw Honor. He barely stepped aside in time to avoid being stepped into by his mother.

Honor's first thought of Narcissa Malfoy was that she was a queen surveying her realm, or that she was a model fresh off of the runway. She made Honor feel plain in comparison.

It appeared that Draco was waiting for his mother's cue, as he remained silent and refused to look at Honor.

Andromeda apparently noticed the tension and suggested to her sister, "Why don't we go and catch up? I'm sure Honor and Draco can find a way to entertain themselves."

Narcissa smiled. "Agreed. But first I need to have quick word with Draco."

She turned the two of them around and whispered to Draco before handing him something Honor couldn't see. She then turned back to her sister and said, "Lead the way Andy."

And just like that, the Honor and Draco were alone.

"I..."

"Honor I..."

They both smiled sheepishly as they began to talk at the same time.

Draco smiled. "Ladies first Honor."

Honor smiled at the blond boy before looking down. "Did your mother tell you why you're here?"

Draco shook his head. "No, she just said that we were going out. I didn't even know you'd be here."

"There's something I have to tell you Draco. And I don't know how you'll react." Honor sat down on the couch as she began to feel tears roll down her face. She was so scared. What if he didn't want anything to do with, with their child?

Draco, for his part, realized that something was bothering Honor. He sat down and took her into his arms and began to stroke her hair. "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong Honor."

"You remember when you met me at that room we found after the tournament?"

Draco did indeed remember and his thoughts drifted to that night. He smiled. "I could never forget."

"Neither could I, but now we have to face the consequences of that night Draco. I'm pregnant, with your child."

Honor felt Draco's hand stop moving, for several moments they sat in stillness and silence. And she almost began to cry harder as she felt him pull away. But she didn't expect him to reappear on the floor in front of her. He reached up and wiped her tears away with his thumb as he smiled at her. "I don't know that I'm ready to be a father Honor. But I will do my best." His gray eyes gazed at her intently. "I won't abandon our child, and I won't abandon you." He smiled sheepishly. "At least now I understand what my mother said a few minutes ago."

"What do you mean?"

"She said I might need this." Draco pulled out a diamond ring, framed by red rubies, and Honor gasped. "Honor Rose Potter, will you do me the honor," they both smiled at the unintended pun, "of becoming my wife?"

Honor felt tears rolling down her cheek again, only this time they were tears of happiness. "Of course I will Draco."

Draco smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"That was our mother's ring," Andy's voice drifted to them from the doorway.

The two teens turned to see Narcissa and Andromeda smiling at them from the doorway. Narcissa walked over and gave Honor a hug. "Welcome to the family Honor."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa smiled down at her. "We're going to be family Honor. And soon you'll be Mrs. Malfoy as well. How about Mother, and if you can't manage that, at least call me Cissy."

"Congratulations you two," Andromeda said as she came over. Then her face turned serious. "Now we just have to figure out how to get around Lucius." She looked over at her sister. "How big a problem do you think he'll be?"

Narcissa shook her head. "He's not the problem, the Dark Lord is. Lucius joined him when he was young and before Draco was born. And in the Dark Lord's absence, he flourished. Now that he's come back, Lucius doesn't dare leave him." She looked at Draco. "And he's terrified that our son will follow in his footsteps. I believe that a private ceremony would be best, and that the two of you keep your marriage secret as long as possible." She smiled at the two teens. "Hopefully, you can have a proper ceremony when this is all over."

"The teachers will all know," Andy pointed out. "Their attendance lists automatically update. Honor would be listed as Honor Malfoy"

"The only ones I'm truly concerned about are Snape and whoever they manage to get to teach Defense. I'm afraid we won't know where they stand until one is actually appointed," Narcissa pointed out.

Andy sighed. "Come on, we can discuss this over dinner."

00000000000


	3. Demons

**This story, called Demons, already probably needs some heavy editing for content due to it's newly enforced guidelines. It involves FemHarry and Lily.**

0000000000

Morrigan, Lilith, Satan, Hel, Hades, and Grim Reaper were just a few of the names that the woman who had just appeared in, for lack of a better term, the Underworld was called.

She was the epitome of beauty, with a perfect hourglass figure; firm, round, and not overly large breast; a well toned stomach; long, smooth legs; a regal face; firm, round buttocks; and not a single blemish upon her fair skin. She was seduction, in all it's forms. Her blood red hair only enhanced her beauty. Opening her eye-lids, she revealed almond shaped, green eyes. Eyes that were filled with power, and anger.

Standing from the bed she appeared on, the woman growled in anger as her body took on a more demonic, but still seductive look. Pale skin gave way to red, and red hair gave way to flames. Her green eyes changed to red as her whites changed to black. Her nails grew into black talons and fangs appeared in her mouth as she snarled. The black tail and black, bat-like wings that erupted from her back made her truly a sight to behold.

"Those no good, cock-sucking, idiotic, SODOMITES!" she growled. "Once they enter my realm I will make them suffer for EONS!"

Taking a deep breath breath to calm herself, she rubbed her forehead. "Think Lily, all you need to do is think," she told herself. "First things first, see what is happening to your child, then plan revenge." Turning to a mirror in her room, the woman formerly known to the mortal world as Lily Potter, waved her hand and an image appeared.

Hagrid, a fearsome looking, but gentle half-giant, was riding what appeared to be the flying motorcycle that had belonged to her mortal husbands best friend, Sirius Black. In his arms, he carried a small bundle, that Lily instantly recognized as her daughter, Ivy Dorea Potter. She frowned, wondering why her daughter wasn't with Sirius, but put that thought aside for the moment.

But she watched in horror as Hagrid landed in a neighborhood she knew all to well. Unable to do anything, she watched as Albus Dumbledore, despite the protest of Minerva McGonagall, left little Ivy on her 'sister's' doorstep, before leaving the child alone in the cold November night.

Growling, she hurled a massive fireball from her hand into the wall of her chambers. "No matter," she told herself through gritted teeth. "I'll deal with him soon enough. But first..." Waving her hand towards the mirror again, the scene changed to show Sirius Black cornering Peter Pettigrew, the man who had sold her and her husband to Riddle. Fascinated, she watched as Peter framed Sirius for his own crime, before killing thirteen people and disappearing in the confusion.

She wiped the mirror of images as the aurors arrested Sirius.

"I'll just have to wait," she said to herself. While there were rules that she was bound to follow, that didn't mean she knew no loopholes or ways to bend them. She may be forbidden to avenge her mortal form, but Ivy wasn't. And while she couldn't contact human children until they were in their teens, Ivy wasn't entirely human, so she'd be able to get away with contacting the girl sooner than her thirteenth birthday.

Unfortunately, she still needed to wait until she could communicate and the girl would understand.

0000000000

Five year old Ivy Potter, curled up in her cupboard under the stairs. She was listening carefully, waiting for the clock in the den to chime midnight, signaling her birthday.

She was small for age, due to the lack of food given to her by her Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, with short black hair and emerald green eyes. Already, she had several scars on her body, either from injuring herself while she worked, being beat up by her cousin Dudley, or being punished by her uncle.

When the clock struck midnight, she was engulfed by flames.

That night, Ivy Potter disappeared from Number 4 Privet Drive, and was replaced by a doppelganger.

0000000000

Ivy was shocked when she appeared in a place that wasn't her cupboard. It was a bedroom, an extravagant bedroom that seemed fit for royalty. "Whoa," she whispered. "Where am I?"

"Would you like the technical name, or what most people would call it?"

Ivy turned to find a beautiful woman sitting in an ornate chair. There was something familiar about her that Ivy couldn't place. "Err...most people?"

The woman smiled, revealing a set of perfectly straight, white teeth. "Most people would refer to this place as either Hell or the Underworld."

"I'm in Hell?" Ivy asked, her voice pitched higher than normal.

The woman chuckled. "You don't need to worry. Hell isn't what most people imagine. But that's not what's important. Tell me Ivy, do you know who I am?"

Ivy shook her head.

The woman smiled sadly as she stood up and walked over to kneel in front of the young girl to look her in the eye. "I am the ruler of this realm. But for a brief, at least to me, period of time, I lived, as a mortal, in the mortal world, as Lily Potter."

Ivy's eyes widened and she looked carefully at the woman, noting her red hair and green eyes. "Mom?"

Lily nodded. "Yes." she took a hold of Ivy's hands. "I'm so sorry that you had to spend anytime with Petunia. She's not even my sister, not really. I just used her mother to come into the mortal world. One day, I'll explain more to you. But now, you're old enough that I was able to bring you to me, and I intend to teach you all about the heritage you've inherited from me before you return to the mortal world." She smiled impishly. "The best part is that here, I control how fast time moves compared to the mortal world."

0000000000

A young woman, with long, flowing black hair, green eyes, and a toned, hour-glass figure, moaned in ecstasy as three men fucked her as hard and fast as they could, in each of her holes. Her large, firm breast bounced as she was pounded in her pussy, ass, and mouth.

She had already experienced three orgasms, and was rapidly approaching her fourth. As she reached her peak, and moaned loudly against the thick cock stuffed into mouth as she eagerly swallowed, the three men came, filling her with thick, hot, cum.

Thoroughly satisfied, she basked for a moment in a post-orgasmic haze before banishing the men from her chamber.

She was just about to clean herself up when she heard an amused voice in her head. "_Now that you've had your fun, I need to speak with you."_

The woman sighed and quickly cleaned herself with a quick snap of her fingers, before disappearing in a blaze of lavender fire only to reappear in the chambers of the woman formerly called Lily Potter, or as the woman knew her, Mother.

Both stood in their natural, nude glory.

Lily smirked at her daughter. "You enjoying your personal time Ivy? Perhaps I should join you next time," she added with an impish grin.

Ivy chuckled. In the almost 1100 years she had spent in Hell, she had lost any inhibitions she may have had growing up in the mortal world. Having sex in a group with her mother, or even just fucking her mother alone to multiple mind-numbing orgasms, was hardly taboo to her. "Maybe," She responded to her mother's jesting. "But I doubt you wanted to talk to me about sharing my bed, or me sharing yours...again."

"Straight to the point, as always," Lily chuckled, before her face turned sober. "You've almost completely mastered the demonic powers you inherited from me. And now, it's time for you to go to the mortal world and learn the ways of the mortal magic you inherited from your father."

"You mean..."

Lily nodded. "Yes, it's time to avenge what was wrong.'

Lily had explained this all to Ivy long ago.

As the Underworld was Lily's realm, she had full control over it, including the passage of time. While it had been 1100 years for Ivy and her mother, only five had passed in the mortal world. It was time for Ivy to assume a human disguise and attend Hogwarts, as an eleven year-old girl. But she also had another task.

Lily had, when she first became Lily Potter, entered the mortal world for the first time with no knowledge of who she truly was. The idea was to live the life of a mortal, but Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, had ruined her fun, killed the mortal she had fallen in love with, and tried to kill her only child. And Lily was, literally, the Devil and wanted revenge against him for it, as well as a few other people. Unfortunately, "The Rules" forbade her from doing much. But Ivy was her ace in the hole.

While Lily couldn't get revenge herself, she was able to send her half-mortal daughter to get it.

So far the list included Tom Riddle, Peter Petigrew, Albus Dumbledore, Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Severus Snape, and anyone that got in her way.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000

**This story has been adopted by the following Authors:**

**DrakefireAtomic: The Demon Moon Reaper, s/9110193/1/The-Demon-Moon-Reaper**


	4. The Girl and The Dragon

**This one is a crossover between Harry Potter and Temeraire that I called The Girl and The Dragon. I haven't really abandoned it, but I changed the idea so much that I started a completly diffrent version. This particular version involves Gabrielle Delacour and Dragon Harry joining the British Ariel Corps in the Temeraire universe.**

**The idea was that, Gabrielle faced problem from within the Corps due to both her age and being French. And that Harry would deal with helping her and adopting to his new life as a dragon.**

**the only other thing I have to add is that, though I did not state it in this so you could scrap the idea if you adopt this, Harry was meant to be a medium-heavyweight class dragon that had an ability that made him valuable to the British.**

**I am still working on my other version, but it won't be posted for a long while, and as I said, t is diffrent. So far the only things in common with this one are Valuable Dragon Harry, and someone going with him to the Temeaire universe to be his captain.**

**0000000000000000000000000**

**Prologue**

Shock.

That was the general feeling that overtook the crowd gathered to watch the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

It was soon followed by several others.

Grief. Sadness. Disbelief. Denial.

Sure the tournament was dangerous, but no one had expected one of the champions to die, at least not in this manor.

But as Harry Potter's body was pulled from the water, a mermish spear still protruding from his body, no one could deny that it had happened.

And by all accounts, it shouldn't have. The organizers of the tournament hadn't considered that a veela would be chosen as a champion. And no one had thought to change the second task when Fleur Delacour's name came out of the Goblet of Fire.

And no one had thought anything of using Gabriel Delacour, Fleur's younger sister, as her hostage during the tournament.

The fierce hatred between merpeople and veela couldn't have been better displayed than today. They had attacked Fleur, forcing her out of the water without her beloved sister. And when Harry Potter, concerned for all the hostages had tried to save Gabriel as well as his friend Ron Weasley, they had attacked.

And Harry had put himself in the path of the spear that had been meant for the young girl.

000000000000000000000000000

Gabriel was out cold.

The young girl had been so ever since she realized that Harry Potter, the young man that had risked his life for hers, was dead. And this worried her already stressed out parents, who had no idea what the second task had entailed until they had seen it, and her sister Fleur.

The reason this worried them was simple.

Gabriel owed a life debt to a dead man.

In normal circumstances, this life-debt need never be acknowledged or acted upon. But veela were not normal. A veela that owed a life-debt had to pay it, either to the one that saved their life, or an immediate family member.

Harry had been the last of the Potters. And without a way to pay of her life-debt, Gabriel had slipped into a coma.

000000000000000000000000000

"You owe a debt," a voice said.

Gabriel looked around the white vastness that she had known since discovering that Harry Potter had died to protect her. Finally she saw a figure, a feminine figure, made of flame, with no other features.

"Who are you?" the nine-year old girl asked.

"I am the Goblet of Fire," the figure said. "Or rather, the goblet's magic. It is I that named Harry and your sister champions. It is I that would strip them of their magic should they have not competed."

"But Harry didn't enter!" Gabriel protested.

The figure nodded. "Yes. But the moment he stepped into the arena with the dragon, he became bound as if I had chosen him. But that is not why we are here. Harry should never have died," the Goblet explained. "The task set before he and your sister was interfered with by the merfolk. Had they not interfered, he would have survived. As such, I have been given an opportunity." The Goblet paused for a moment before she said, "I may bring Harry back, but not in this world. And your debt would remain forever unpaid. So, little veela, what would you sacrifice to pay of you debt?"

"Everything," Gabriel said, a tear sliding down her cheek.

As a veela, Gabriel needed to pay of her debt. If she did not, she would never be able to marry, to form any romantic relationship, or have children. She would live a half-life, never truly able to feel her emotions, despite knowing they would be their. Food, while it would give her sustenance would taste like ash.

For a veela, death was a better alternative.

"So be it," The Goblet said. "When you awake, you will be in a new world. You will have with you a golden egg. Protect the egg," she instructed. "For within it, Harry shall reside until it hatches. I suggest speaking to the egg, though he will not be able to respond, Harry will hear you, and he will understand."


	5. Avenger's Daughter

**This one, is another I've just changed versions on. Basically, my new version involves the Movie Avengers, and Jen is actually less associated with the Avengers and is mainly associated with Bruce, and later, Natasha. I've also left my Authors notes in this one, as they involve some relevant info.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or The Avengers.**

**Before I begin, I would like to inform you all of a couple changes and other things I believe you should know. Because there are so many different incarnation of the Avengers, I decided to simply use the original founding members (Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Ant-Man, and Wasp) plus Captain America (because I cannot imagine the Avengers without the Cap). I thought of using the Movie Avengers (Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Widow) but I felt they weren't as well rounded, as aside from Bruce and Iron Man, they are pretty much all warriors, while the addition of Ant-Man gives me a couple more options, and if I add him, I have to add Wasp. **

**Since neither Dr. Bruce Banner or Dr. Henry Prym (Ant-Man) are M.D.s and I feel the Avengers would need an M.D. I am making Janet van Dryke (Wasp) Dr. Janet van Dyke, M.D. I know this is not true to the comics, but it's what I am doing.**

**From the Harry Potter standpoint, this is a FemHarry (Jennifer Rose Potter) and Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived story. Rose will be raised by the Avengers and will see all six of them as parents.**

**The last thing I will add is that there is no Jennifer Walter (She-Hulk). The reasons for this will quickly become apparent, however my tribute to her is naming FemHarry after her. There will also be no Agatha Harkness or Dr. Stephan Strange, because I want the magical world to be hidden from even the Avengers.**

**As of the beginning of this story, I do not know if I will pair Rose with a boy, or another girl. It will be a single person, so if you have any suggestions of who she should be paired with, from the Marvel or Harry Potter universe feel free to make a suggestion.**

**Chapter 1**

Eight year old Jennifer Potter felt weak. Her Uncle's smiling face over her filled her with dread.

"I should have done this a long time ago you little freak," Vernon said as he looked down at her bleeding body. "You won't bother normal people any more." Raising the small handgun to shoot her once more, Jennifer wondered what she had done to deserve such treatment.

She knew her Aunt and Uncle didn't love her, Neither did the parents she didn't remember. Aunt Petunia was always telling her how even her own mother and father thought she was worthless, how they had pushed her onto them. But surely that didn't mean she had to die, that she deserved to die. She always did her chores, and did her best to follow her Aunt and Uncles rules.

Didn't that mean she was good?

The current situation had begun when her Uncle had been sent by Grunnings, the company he worked for, to a meeting with Stark Industries in New York. Vernon had decided to use the opportunity as a family vacation, and Petunia and Dudley (her cousin) were also eager. Unfortunately, for the Dursley's, Mrs. Figg had been unable to watch her, and so they had been forced to bring her along.

She had been excited. Even in England, she had heard of the Avengers, and knew they were based out of New York. She had hoped to get to see their mansion. But Vernon and Petunia had forbidden her from leaving the hotel room when they went out.

Then Vernon came back from the meeting, blaming her for losing a contract. He had drug her out of the hotel, and many blocks away to a dark Alley, where he proceeded to beat her brutally, before pulling a gun he had acquired and shooting her.

And now, he was going to shot her again.

As the second bullet tore through her small, malnourished body, Jennifer began to black out.

'I never even got to see the Avengers Mansion,' was the last thought she had before she completely lost consciousness.

0000000000000

"Come on, it's fun," Tony Stark said, as he handed controllers for the video game system to Steve and Thor.

The billionaire industrialist was trying to get the two of them to loosen up. Thor was alright, but was still so...severe. And Steve, well the Captain was a military man through and through.

He hoped video games would help, as neither had been introduced to them before. They hadn't been invented until after Steve was frozen in ice, and they certainly didn't exist on Asgard.

"What is the purpose of this Video Game?" Thor asked, carefully taking the Xbox 360 controller from Tony.

Tony rolled his eyes. "It's to have fun. The controller controls the car on the screen of the television, and we race them around the track until one of us wins."

"Why not race actual cars?" Steve asked. "I'm sure you could get us time on a track on cars to drive."

Tony smirked over at Steve. "Do you want to teach Thor how to drive an actual car?"

Steve was about to answer, when a loud crack sounded in front of the TV and a young girl appeared at the same time the intruder alarm went off.

The fact that the girl was unconscious and bloody was not lost on the three men.

They immediately ran to the girl.

"JARVIS, Shut down the intruder alarm!" Tony ordered.

"Right away sir," the voice of JARVIS, the mansions artificial intelligence butler said, and the alarm shut down.

"She's been shot," Steve said, examining the wounds, before looking up at her face. "My god, she's just a kid."

"Whom would do such a thing?" Thor asked. "Not even my brother would sink so low."

"There's no time to wonder," Tony said. "Steve, take her to the infirmary. JARVIS, tell Janet she's about to get a patient." As he gave orders, Tony took a sample of blood from the floor were the girl landed, before walking over to the nearest computer console.

As Steve carried the girl to the infirmary and Tony worked at the console, Thor looked between the two. As soon as Steve had left, he asked, "Anthony, what are you doing?"

"Blood-typing the girl," he said shortly, not looking up from the console. "I may not know much about medicine, but I know that that girl's going to need blood."

Thor nodded with faint understanding.

"Thor, get Bruce and report to the Infirmary," Tony said. "For some reason, the girl's blood is rejecting all normal blood-types. But it should accept blood from both you and Bruce."

000000000000

Tony, Steve, Thor, and Bruce waited outside the infirmary. Janet and Henry were inside, working on the young girl. Both Bruce and Thor held swabs of cotton to their arms, from when blood was taken from them both for the girl.

All four men stood up when their two companions, still dressed in bloody scrubs, walked out of the infirmary. Their eyes were filled with anger.

"How is she?" Tony asked.

Janet sighed. "We've moved her to a recovery bed. She's doing fine. I removed two .38-caliber slugs from her gut and chest respectfully. The one just barely missed her heart. Another few minutes, and she would have bled out. She also showed signs of being severely beaten before she was shot, and of malnourishment."

The four men's eyes hardened in anger, though Bruce began to breath deeply in an attempt to keep calm.

"Child abuse?" Steve asked.

Janet nodded. "Most likely."

Bruce turned and walked away. "I'll be in the training room."

The roar of the Hulk was heard minutes later, echoing throughout the mansion.

000000000000

Magic was a funny thing. When wielded, even unconsciously, by a child, it becomes even stranger.

When Jennifer Potter wished to see the Avenger's mansion before she died, her magic transported her there, via apparation. And when the blood of Thor and Bruce Banner entered her body, her magic stole parts of their blood.

From Bruce, Jennifer's body began absorbing the properties that turned him into the Hulk. But seeing only negativity in the split between Bruce and Hulk, it removed that factor entirely. And so, as she slept, Jennifer's body used these properties to heal her malnourished body, and to make it even better. The sleeping girls muscles began to grow, and become more dense. She gained several inches in height as her skin and hair turned green

As a Norse god, Thor's blood was rich in magic. And so, rather than absorb the results of this magic, such as his strength, senses, and other abilities, the magic was absorbed into Jennifer's own magical core, rending her the strongest magic user on Earth.

000000000000

Dr. Janet van Dyke, Wasp, watched as the girls body changed. This was certainly unexpected, but perhaps it shouldn't have been. There hadn't been time for them to acquire the proper blood from a hospital, or to even test the effects taking in Bruce's or Thor's blood would have. But she knew the girl would never be normal.

This transformation just proved it, though she sincerely hoped that she wouldn't have the control issues Hulk had. She liked the big guy, in fact she was probably the only fellow Avenger that Hulk truly trusted, but he had some serious anger management issues.

She promptly hit the button turning on her communicator. "Guys, you may want to come to the infirmary."

Minutes later, all five of her fellow avengers had gathered in the infirmary's observation room.

Bruce sat down, his hand on his chin. "We've saved her life, but cursed it at the same time."

"You don't know that," Tony told him. "She also has Thor's blood in her, perhaps that will help her control her own...uh...She-Hulk. One thing's for sure, we can't give her up to child services. They could never find a home for her."

We could send her to that one place, Xavier's," Steve suggested.

"Nay," Thor said. "It is we who made her this, it we who must raise her now. It is our responsibility."

0000000000000

Jennifer was surprised when she opened her eyes.

Part of the surprise was that she could even open her eye. The rest of the surprise was from what she was seeing. Not only was she not wearing her glasses, but at the foot of her bed stood a woman that she had only seen in pictures.

Wasp.

And if that was Wasp...

Wasp smiled at her. "I'm glad to see you're awake. You gave us all quite a scare."

"Us?" Jennifer asked curiously.

Wasp smiled and answered, "The Avengers. You're currently in our headquarters. I am Dr. Janet van Dyke, Wasp. What's your name?"

"Jennifer."

"That's a pretty name." Janet's face became serious. "Do you realize what happened to you?"

Jennifer nodded. "My uncle shot me."

A brief flash of anger crossed to adult woman's face, before she quickly composed herself. "Well, you appeared in the middle of Avenger's Mansion. We needed to give you blood, the only blood we could give you belonged to Thor and Bruce Banner."

"Bruce Banner?"

"The Hulk," she informed her. "There was a side effect."

"What?"

Janet gave Jennifer a sympathetic look. "Look down," she instructed.

Jennifer did as instructed, and noticed that she was green, and muscular. She was like a miniature female version of the Hulk. She smiled, "This is so cool."

"Glad to see your thoughts seem to be different from Bruce's," a male, somewhat robotic, voice said.

Jennifer turned her head to see Iron Man, Thor, Ant-Man, Captain America, and a man with brown hair enter the room. Being rather intelligent for age, she suspected that the brown-haired man was Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk.

"Wow," she whispered. "I can't believe I'm meeting the Avengers."

Iron Man chuckled, and Jennifer watched, amazed, as the faceplate moved to reveal Iron Man's face.

"You're Tony Stark!" Jennifer exclaimed, surprised that the millionaire was Iron Man.

Tony smiled,"Yup. We're just glad you didn't pick up any of Bruce's worse personality traits."

0000000000

**Chapter 2**

**SIX YEARS LATER**

Jen Avenger grunted as Mjolnir connected with her leg, driving her knee out from under her. But she didn't let that stop her as she drove her fist into Thor's gut, causing him to fly into the wall.

Since her adoption by the Avengers six years ago, hence her last name of Avenger, each of her adoptive parents had taken to training her in various fields. And with Captain America and Thor as two of her dads, she was a very accomplished fighter. It was from them she learned how to fight. From Iron Man and Ant-Man, she learned about technology, though Iron Man also taught her about business. Bruce and Ant-Man taught her physics, and other sciences.

Wasp, despite teaching her some medicine, mostly tried to be the 'normal' parent. Preferring to teach Jen about fashion, make-up, and how to pick-up boys, she still managed to help teach Jen to fight, using methods most of the guys tried to ignore.

Especially since with her strength, kicking a boy in the balls when he wouldn't take no for an answer would castrate him.

But it wasn't just them she learned from. When it was discovered that she could use magic, Thor had taken her to Asgard, and she had learned magic from Odin himself, with the aid of several of the other gods and goddesses. She also spent time at the Baxter Building with the Fantastic Four, with her best friend Franklin, who was the same age as her.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

**This story has been adopted by the following Authors:**

**phantom00 Title: She-Hulk Link: s/8928737/1/She-Hulk **


	6. Marrok's Child

**Okay, this one's sat on my computer forever, and as I was going through my un-posted stories, I found it. I originally stopped working on it because I got this far, and realized that I had no idea how to connect the two worlds of Mercy Thompson and Harry Potter.**

**Now, I re-read it, and decided that, though now I know how to combine the two worlds, I want to go ain a diffrent direction with the story. So I leave this to you. **

**I will say that my intention with this story was to have Harry or FemHarry (I was working with Fem but I wasn't really commited to it yet) raised by Bran and Leah, with her/him helping to bring the two into an actual loving relationship. So heres _Marrok's Child._**

**0000000000000000000000**

**Prologue**

Bran Cornick, Marrok of the North American Werewolves, sighed as he threw his mail down on the desk.

Leah, his wife and mate, was in a particular bitchy mood today.

He sat down at his desk, turning to face the window, looking out on the Montana wilderness. He supposed that, in many ways, it was his own fault Leah was so miserable. It was a well-known fact that he had never really loved her, at least not in the traditional sense of love. Their mating had been out of necessity, and worked more like a business arrangement than anything.

In exchange for calming the beast within him, for keeping Bran from becoming the beserker that had so many centuries ago inspired fear and terror for miles around, the beserker that had almost emerged when Blue-Jay Woman, his previous mate and mother to his second son Charles, had died, Leah wielded power over the werewolves of North America second to his own and had access to the fortune he had acquired from centuries of life.

Turning back to the desk, he picked up the mail and went through it. It was mostly bills, his own personal ones. The bills for the pack would be sent to Charles, who not only was his second, but also his accountant and enforcer. There were a couple letters of correspondence, but one letter in particular caught his attention.

It was a large manilla envelope from a law firm in England.

Opening it, he was surprised to find another envelope, with his name written in a feminine hand; a picture of a young man with messy black hair and brown eyes, a woman with fiery red hair and emerald eyes, and in the woman's arms a young infant with black hair and emerald eyes; and a letter. Setting the envelope and picture aside, he began to read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Cornick,_

_Enclosed is a letter and picture. They are from your late daughter Lily Potter 'nee Evans, who was murdered, along with her husband James Potter a couple nights ago on October 31st. _

_They are both survived by their daughter, Raven Selene Potter. According to their will, custody of young Ms. Potter was to go to you if their other candidates proved unable to care for the child. As this is the case, we request that you contact us for further information. Also left to you was a family picture and a letter written by the late Mrs. Potter, which have been enclosed, as previously mentioned._

_With condolences,_

_A. Tonks_

_Tonks & Tonks_

And under the name was a phone number.

Bran re read the letter again, somewhat surprised. The only Evans he knew had been a young woman named Elizabeth. She had been married, and he had been frustrated with Leah.

He supposed Lily had been the product of their affair.

He decided he'd have to contact A. Tonks, but before he reached for the phone, the Marrok picked up the letter from his daughter, opened it, and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Cornick,_

_We have never met, but my name is Lily Selene Potter. My mother was Elizabeth Evans, a woman that I believe you knew briefly._

_I am the child of your affair with her._

_I do not know why you and mother were involved, or why she never told you of me. Perhaps she thought it was best for everyone. But I wanted you to know I exist, though as I am leaving this letter to be given to you in the event of my death, perhaps that should be existed. _

_So if you are reading this, I am dead, but I do have one request of you. I have a daughter, Raven, your granddaughter. I ask that you at least meet her once, if you are able. I'm afraid that I do not know if you could afford to travel to Britain._

_I am sorry that I never got to meet you, or know what kind of man you are. I hope that if you learn anything about me, you will be proud of the woman I have become, even though we have never met, and you likely have had no idea of my existence until you received this letter._

_With love,_

_Lily Potter_

Bran wiped away a small tear as he finished the letter. He'd had a daughter, and he had missed her whole life.


	7. Black Sisters

**Okay, I'm putting this here because I honestly do not remember where I was going with it. All I can remember was that FemHarry was the daughter of Bellatrix (though I can't remember if it was biologically with Lily, or a case of kidnap adoption), and I called it _Black Sisters._**

_0000000000000000000000_

**Prologue**

In Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Honor Druella Potter sat alone against the wall, in the only unoccupied room that was even remotely clean, the drawing room. The baggy cast-off clothing she wore hid her figure. Black hair, which fell down to her waist in curls, framed her regal face. Across from her, hanging on the wall, was the Black family tapestry, which her emerald eyes idly studied.

"Don't you think you went a little hard on them?" Sirius, Honor's godfather, asked from the doorway, referring to her earlier blow-up at her two best friends.

Honor snorted. "Ron maybe," she explained. "The only way he knows to communicate over distance is owl. But Hermione could have sent something in the muggle post, or picked up the phone and called. Come to think about, I'm sure I should also have yelled at you and the Order for telling them not to contact me," she added coolly, with a glare at Sirius.

Sirius shuddered. "Please don't glare at me like that Prongslet," Sirius asked. "You reminded me of my cousin just then."

Honor raised an eyebrow. "Your cousin?"

Sirius nodded before gesturing to one of the images on the family tree. "Bellatrix Lestrange, one of You-know-who's most faithful, and fanatic, followers." He frowned for a moment. "Come to think of it, you reminded me of her back in the Shrieking Shack." He turned back to his goddaughter.

"She's the one that tortured Neville's parents, isn't she?"

Sirius nodded. "Her favorite spell is the Cruciatus curse." He smirked. "Well, enough about all of this depressing nonsense." The older man gestured for her to follow him. "Come on, I have something I need to give you."

Honor stood and followed her godfather out of the room and up to the master bedroom.


	8. Woman and Machine

** This one was called **

** I was watching Television and reading other stories on this site. But as I was reading the Kim Possible section, I noticed there was no stories with Kim and Dr. Porter.**

**Warning: This story will contain Femslash, otherwise known as Yuri (no relation to the ninja Yori, though Yaori is guy/guy slash. Hmmm..., makes you wonder don't it.)**

**The basic idea is that, Kim is injured, severerly and 'rebuilt' as a cyborg. As a result she basically has to live with Dr. Porter, who rebuilt her, and feelings develop between them.**

**Honestly, I had no idea where I was going when I started this story, just that I wanted Kim/Vivian**

**0000000000000000000000000000 **

**Chapter 1**

Doctors Anne and James Possible sat in the waiting room of Middleton General Hospital. With them was Dr. Betty Director, head of Global Justice, and Ron Stoppable, their daughter Kimberly's best friend since pre-k, and more recently, her boyfriend.

Kim Possible, teen hero and the girl who could do anything, was currently in surgery, fighting for her very life.

Ever since she began going on dangerous missions, the Possible's had resigned themselves to the possibility that she could be severely injured, or worse. They had always thought she would be injured in a fight, trying to stop a natural disaster, or trying to save another. The last thing they had expected was for their daughter to be hit by a drunk driver on her way home, but that was exactly what had happened.

She had been driving herself and Ron home after a date, when another driver had run a red light, striking Kim's Roth squarely in the driver's side. The driver of the other car was killed instantly, and Ron had gotten off lightly, only needing stitches for a cut on his head and suffering a mild concussion. But Kim, who had taken the full force of the impact, was in critical condition. After the rescue crew had pried the twisted metal away and freed Kim from the wreckage of her car, she had been taken by helicopter to the hospital.

That was five hours ago.

The door to the waiting room opened, and a doctor, still dressed in bloody scrubs, came into the waiting room. Anne, a brain surgeon at this very hospital, recognized her colleague and friend as Dr. Abigail Sato. Her usually smiling and joyful face was grim.

Anne stood at once and asked in a soft voice, "How is she Abby?" She felt her husband put his hands on her shoulders.

Dr. Sato licked her lips. This was harder than normal for her, having seen Kim grow up and being friends with her mother. "We were able to stabilize her condition. But the...the damage she suffered was extensive. The next forty-eight hours are critical. If she makes it past them, her chances of survival increase significantly. But..."

"But what Doc?" Ron asked, concerned for his girlfriend.

Dr. Sato looked at the Possibles silently asking if it was okay to have this discussion while in Ron and Betty's presence.

Anne nodded her head.

Knowing than Anne and James would want her to be blunt, Dr. Sato spoke in her most clinical voice as she explained Kim's prognosis. "Kimberly suffered spinal and nerve damage, paralyzing her from the waist down, the damage to her left arm was so extensive we had to amputate, her right eye is completely gone, and she's suffered internal injury to several organs, her lungs and heart included.. But her brain has shut down, even without us giving her anesthetic, she's in a coma. We're going to keep her sedated until she's stable, but even then, she may not wake up."

Anne Possible would have collapsed to the floor in tears if it wasn't for her husband catching her and holding her as silent tears fell down his own face.

"Thank you Abby," James said, his voice full of sorrow. "I...we know you did the best that you could."

Dr. Director spoke up then. "Dr. Possible, James, take Anne home. She needs to sleep, so do you. I'm sure the twins are wondering how their sister is doing. I'll stay here, and I promise I'll call you if anything new about Kim's condition comes to light. And the two of you can come back in the morning."

James nodded. "Thank you." He turned to Ron. "Come along Ronald, I can drop you off on the way home," James said as he began to lead his wife out to their car.

000000000000000

**Two Months Later**

Dr. Vivian Porter, robotics expert at Middleton Space Center and resident blond bombshell, watched as her colleague, Dr. James Possible, dragged himself around. He hadn't been the same since Kim's accident two months ago. The fact that she had yet to wake, and that the doctors didn't think would, didn't help. The only reason that Kim Possible was still alive was that she was hooked up to lord only knew how many machines.

Vivian sighed and went back into her workshop, to the plans that she had laid out. Kim Possible had helped her get her job here at the space center, by exposing the fraud she had been working for as an assistant. And she considered the younger girl a friend. Whenever she came to visit her father at work, Kimberly would stop in to see her.

After once more confirming that her designs were sound, Vivian sighed and picked up her phone. She owed it to Kim.

"_Dr. Director,"_ the other end of the phone answered.

"This is Dr. V. F. Porter calling. I need to speak to you about Kim Possible."

0000000000

Dr. Betty Director sat in her office, her one good eye closed in thought as she rubbed her temple. Dr. Porter's plan was brilliant, and a little scary. She had already discussed it with Kim's parents, who had told her that as much as they wanted their daughter back, it was her organizations funding and material, so it was her decision.

And that was the crux of the problem.

Betty knew that she wanted Kim back, the girl was a godsend. Ever since her accident, GJ had been forced to work three times as hard. None of her agents where as capable as Kimberly Anne Possible. Betty knew that her parents, her brothers, Ronald Stoppable, Wade Load, and her other friends wanted Kim back. The world wanted Kim Back. Hell, Shego had even wanted Kim back.

But the question was, if she went ahead with the project, if she brought Kim back, would Kim want to live like she would have to?

After several more hours of thought. Betty Director picked up her phone and pressed the speed dial to GJ's technology division.

"Project Valkyrie is go."

As Betty hung up the phone, she prayed that she had made the right decision.

0000000000

Thirty-four hours.

That was how long the procedure had taken.

After transferring Kim Possible to an island laboratory in the Caribbean. Dr. Vivian Porter had lead a team which included Wade Load, and three surgeons recommended by Anne Possible, as she wasn't allowed on the team due to the fact that they were dealing with her daughter, in rebuilding Kim Possible.

Kim's missing eye had been replaced by a cybernetic one, and her missing arm by a cybernetic prosthetic. Her spine and other various bones in her body had been re-enforced by a special alloy designed to be strong, heat-resistant, and non-magnetic. Her damaged brain had been repaired using various chips and processors. Her damaged lungs and heart where completely replaced by cybernetic machines. Her remaining muscles were augmented with nanites, as was her entire nervous system. Nanites where also added to her blood stream, allowing her blood to carry oxygen and dispose of carbon dioxide better.

If all went as planned, Kim Possible would wake up stronger, faster, and with more brain-power than before.

All they had to do was wait for her body to adjust to the changes.

0000000000


	9. Belgian Shepherd

**Basically this is up for adoption because I couldn't decide which story to go with. Both are called _Belgian Shepherd _**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

**STORY 1**

**Harry is stuck in his animagus form, a Belgian Shepard dog, and taken in by Pomona Sprout. As a dog, he becomes an unofficial mascot of Hufflepuff, helping Pomona take care (or Shepard) her students. I was looking at him being eventually paired up with a Hufflepuff girl, though who I had yet to decide. But the top contenders where Tonks, Hannah, or Susan.**

**Prologue**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, deep in thought. His hands were folded in front his mouth as he thought about the events of the day.

Looking back, he should have gone to check on Harry, but he had foolishly believed that Petunia would put aside her dislike of Lily and care for Harry.

When the wards he had set up around the house alerted him that Harry was gone, and no longer considered the place his home, he had immediately gone to investigate. Unable to get a straight answer from Petunia, he had used legillimancy to read her mind and find the information. What he found sickened him. He then examined Vernon and Dudley Dursley, only to make himself angrier. The neglect and cruelty the family had heaped upon poor Harry was enough to drive any young boy to run away.

He had dispatched the Order in an attempt to find the boy. He was afraid to contact the ministry, lest word get back to former Deatheaters that the boy was missing. The only hope he had was the fact that Harry's name still appeared in the old tome that magically listed every magical student that had, or was to, attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And though he couldn't find the boy through the book until the summer before his first year, the name in the book meant that somewhere, Harry James Potter was still alive.

He should have listened to Minerva all those years ago when she said that the Dursley's were the worst sort of muggles imaginable.

0000000000

Pomona Sprout, Herbology Professor and Head of Hufflepuff house at Hogwarts School of was returning home after a late night stroll to clear her head. The older witch loved the small Scottish town she lived in when school wasn't in session. She stopped walking when she heard what sounded like a dogs whine. Turning, she spotted a black dog laying on the ground, it appeared to be sleeping. It's head was similar to a German Shepard, and it's hair was about medium length.

Noticing it didn't have a collar, Pomona realized that it was probably a stray. Being a kind witch by nature, Pomona was tempted to take the dog in, despite not knowing it's temperament. Actually, after thinking about it, she came to the conclusion that she should take it in. If it had a bad temperament and some child stumbled upon it and was hurt, Pomona would never forgive herself for leaving the dog alone. And besides, as a witch, she was more than capable of dealing with the dog should it prove hostile.

Checking that no muggles were around to see her, she stunned the dog, to make sure it didn't fight her as she moved it around. Picking the dog up, she checked once more that no muggles were around, before apparating to her her home.

0000000000

The home Pomona apparated into was an old, one-story home. It was a cozy, lived in home, despite the fact that Pomona only spent her summers here. Setting the dog down on the hand-woven rug in front of the fireplace in the sitting room, Pomona made her way to the kitchen. Deciding that it would be best to have food as a peace offering when she awoke the canine, she pulled out some left over mutton from her dinner the night before and placed it on a plate, before carrying it out and setting it in front of the dog.

Also figuring that it would be easier to check while the dog was unconscious, the herbologist lifted the dogs hind leg and confirmed that it was male.

Satisfied that she had what she needed at the moment, the witch pointed her wand at the dog and said, "_Rennnervate._"

The dogs eyes opened, and it picked it's head up, looking around the room for a moment. Pomona noticed it's nose twitch as it began sniffing. Turning and spotting the plate of food. The dog stood and walked over to it, and began to eat in earnest.

After a few minutes, the dog had cleaned off the plate and looked over at Pomona. It cocked it's head as if in question, and the witch noticed it's emerald green eyes, eyes that were eerily similar to one of her favorite students.

Pomona smiled as the dog came up and began to lick her hand. It appeared that the dog was friendly after all. Moving her hand to the top of it's head to rub him behind the ears, she said, "Well what am I to do with you now, hmm?"

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

**STORY 2**

**In this one, again, Harry is stuck as an animagus but taken it as Hannah Abbot's dog. It was intended to be Harry/Hannah. And yes, in this one I put in a small Easter egg for all you _Babe_ fans.**

**Prologue**

Brian Abbott was a simple man. A Scottish farmer, he currently worked and lived on the farm his family had owned for generations, along with his wife and young daughter. He wouldn't have it any other way. His days mostly consisted of milking their two cows, collecting eggs from from the hens, checking on the sheep herd, and general maintenance around the farm. It wasn't an exciting life, but it suited him.

The fact that, thanks to his wife, he didn't have to worry too much about how much money the farm made helped him immensely. Cecilia Abbot was an honest to god witch, which made it so that his farm, as a wizarding household, did not have to pay the expenses that non-magical homes had too.

Today, he was driving his old truck to a farm a few counties away. The fellow farmer he was going to meet bred Belgian Shepherds as a side business. And while he already had two dogs, both female Border Collies, to help him herd sheep, this dog was going to be a gift for his daughter Hannah's second birthday. And while his wife had her reservations, he placed little in higher value than a good dog to protect his little girl. Not that he was too worried now that the leader of that terrorist group Cecilia had told him about had been destroyed this past October.

But still, another dog, specifically for Hannah, would ease his mind as Ivy and Rose were more often than not with him or the sheep.

Upon reaching the farm, he stepped out of his truck and was greeted by an older man. "Morning Mr. Hogget," Brian said, shaking the older farmer's hand.

Hogget smiled at him. "Morning Brian." He gestured for Brian to follow him. "Come on, the pups are in the barn."

Hogget led the younger man to said barn, and to a closed stall, where several puppies were playing around. "You said that you wanted a pup for your little girl?" he asked.

Brian nodded. "I've got the two dogs, but they're mine. I'd feel better if I could get a pup that would see Hannah as theirs."

Hogget thought for a moment, before coming to a decision. He lead Brian to another stall, where several black pups were playing around. After identifying the one he wanted, it was the only pup with green eyes, he picked it up and handed it to Brian. "Take the Groendael. He's gentler and less rowdy than the rest, not to mention that he's probably the smartest pup I got. He'll be a good fit for a little girl. I thought about keeping him myself for breeding, but he I don't need another dog to help with the herd, and it would be a waste for him to be here just for studding. He's got talent this one."

Brian examined the dog himself. Aside from it's unusual eye color, it seemed to be in perfect health. "Is he up to date on his shots?"

Hogget nodded.

"How much?" Brian asked.

Hogget thought for a moment. "Normally, I'd sell him for about 480 Pounds, but since he's for your little girl, I'll give him to you for half, 240 Pounds."

Brian thought for a moment before nodding. "Alright, I can do that. Will you accept a check, or do I have to run to the bank?"

"I'll take a check," Hogget chuckled.


	10. Rise of the Dragons

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

**This is a Harry/Multi story. More specifically, Harry Potter/Minerva McGonagall/Poppy Pomfrey/Andromeda Tonks/Amelia Bones. How they came together is inspired by _The Curses Cure_ and _Draco's Gift _respectively, but I've put my own little twist into it. I called it _Rise of the Dragons. _And I'm putting it up for adoption because I'm just not sure where to go with it.**

**As I stated this was inspired by two other stories. Basically, Harry is cursed to uncontrollable lust. In those stories, it was Hermione that helped Harry, and, for the most part, involved younger witches. And I got to thinking, what if Draco had been caught by a teacher and the situation brought to the attention of Hogwarts staff? Then I threw in my little twist.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**00000000000**

**Prologue**

Merlin was disgusted.

In his mind, wizard-kind could get no lower than they were now. To force dragons to be subservient by taking away their intelligence and magic, to render them no smarter than a common beast was an outrage.

It had taken four-hundred wizards and witches to perform the feat, with the reward being nothing more than a hereditary seat on the newly formed wizengamot, which would rule the magical world.

Having been friends with several dragons, Merlin was determined to solve the problem, restore dragons to their rightful place. The trick would be ensuring that something similar wouldn't happen again.

And he had found a solution. But it would come at a high price, a price he couldn't in good conscience ask any of his grown children to endure.

But he had to do something.

And so the great wizard Merlin adopted a disguise. Traveling to a distant village, he seduced and impregnated a young woman. And when his daughter was born, magic running strong in her veins, the great wizard committed, what to him was, the worst crime imaginable. Performing a complex ritual, he combined dragon blood with his own child's, bound the skeleton of a true dragon to her bloodline, then stripped her of her magic. For four-hundred children, his daughter and her bloodline would pay the price of redemption for the four-hundred others that took away the dragons magic. But upon the four-hundred-and-first child, the family would regain magic. That child's magic would provide the means necessary for their child, which would be born dragon and wizard, to be able to restore the dragons to their former glory.

Oh, he had never felt lower than he did when he laid his daughter to sleep that night. But in his mind, it was better than stripping a grown witch or wizard of their magic. His daughter, who had never known magic, had never been reliant on it, was a better sacrifice.

Before the girl awoke, Merlin disappeared never to see his daughter or her mother again.

He went to the castle being turned into a school by his four other children and hid the dragon skeleton, it would only return to his descendant when they were old enough to understand. But before he left, his children asked for him to give the school it's motto and he could not help himself. And so _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus _became the motto of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon._

Many who knew Merlin in his later years thought his depression stemmed from the fact that his daughter was a squib. None would guess that it was because of a guilty conscience.

00000000000

**CHAPTER 1**

There were few things capable of disturbing Poppy Pomfrey.

Before taking the role as Hogwarts resident Healer, she had worked in the Emergency Ward at St. Mungos Magical Hospital. During Voldemort's first rise to power, she had seen and dealt with truly horrific things. Severed limbs were simple compared to what she had seen on an almost daily basis.

She still had nightmares about those days.

So at the end of it all, she was almost burnt out, but unwilling to give up the profession that she still loved. The retirement of Healer Notting, her predecessor at Hogwarts, had been a blessing, as she had applied, and been accepted, as his replacement. The job allowed her to continue being a healer, without burning out like so many of her colleagues had. And aside from the occasional serious case, for the most part the ailments she treated were simple, even if they were at times long.

Not even Harry Potter, her most frequent visitor since his arrival at the school almost six years ago, had been so far gone as to push her skills to the limit, even with all of his various misadventures.

At least not until today.

The boy in question was currently under a stasis charm, as his body was almost immediately burning up the sleeping potion she had tried giving him, and she dared not give any more for fear of overdosing him.

Harry had been brought in two days before the end of term a week ago by Professor Sprout, who had witnessed Draco Malfoy curse the boy. Luckily, the curse Harry had been hit with was time delayed, and didn't seem to have any affect at first, Sprout had merely wanted him checked out, to make sure everything was okay. Only Sprout commenting on the curse Malfoy had tried to cast had prompted her to immediately sedate Harry, hoping it would work at delaying the curses effects even longer.

It hadn't.

Exactly one hour after he was attacked, the curse activated and burned through the sleeping potion, prompting Poppy to stun Harry, and place him in stasis before the effects of the stunner wore off.

Unfortunately, Harry would have to come out of stasis, and when he did, he would still be under the effects of the curse.

_Rapiet tibi femina triduo mortis poena _was a truly terrible curse. It forced a person to rape every woman he or she saw for three days or die. The only reason it wasn't considered an unforgivable curse was because it was rarely used.

And there appeared to be no cure, except to allow the curse to run it's course. And the only way it could do that, without destroying Mr. Potter, was if the women he 'raped,' weren't raped at all and were instead willing participants. And it had to be women, plural. Because, according to what she had read, Harry would literally, have to have sex for three days, only stopping long enough to switch partners. And even with potions, no single witch, or even pair of witches, could keep up with that. By her calculations, it would take at least three witches to make it through the three days, though she would prefer four or even five.

And, once the stasis charm was removed, the full three days would start, as the charm only kept the patient frozen in time. Unchanging, and unaffected.

Locking him up for those three days wasn't an option. If Harry did not take a woman within an hour of the stasis charm being lifted, he would die.

Which was why she was sitting in her office with Minerva McGonagall, Harry's head of house; Andromeda Tonks, Hogwarts solicitor and barrister; and Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Minerva was being told due to the fact that, as Harry had yet to leave the school, he was considered to be under her guardianship. Andromeda was present to cover the schools ass should something go wrong. And Amelia's presence was due to several things: The now acknowledged return of Voldemort; The fact that Harry Potter himself had been cursed, and Minister Fudge was trying to save his political hide after denying Voldemort's return and slandering Harry in the Daily Prophet for a year; and because Draco Malfoy had been taken into custody for firing this particular curse at Harry.

"So what you're saying is that we need to find at least three women willing to be locked in a room and have sex with Harry Potter for three days, non-stop?" Amelia asked for clarification, after Poppy had explained the situation to the group.

Poppy shook her head. "No, two. As Harry's healer, I am...," Poppy took a deep breath before continuing. "I will participate, not only to help Harry, but to make sure no one is seriously harmed."

"Poppy...," Minerva began. "Are you sure there is no other way?"

The Healer shook her head. "No. And I've spent the past week combing through every book on the subject I can find. I've found nothing."

The head of Gryffindor house was silent for a moment before she said, "I know I'm not as young as I used to be, but I am also willing to help," she sighed. "I've grown rather fond of Mr. Potter, and would hate to see him hurt, or worse."

"Then we only need one more witch," Poppy said.

"Count me in," Andromeda said happily, getting looks from the other three witches. She shrugged. "What? I haven't been laid since Ted died, that was seventeen years ago. I'm not going to pass up the chance, even if the circumstances could be better."

The three other woman chuckled softly at Andromeda's remark.

"You said that you would prefer four or five?" Amelia asked. At Poppy's nod, she continued. "As we can't have Mr. Potter out raping random women, and preventing that from happening falls under my department, I am also willing to help." She smirked. "Besides, though it hasn't been as long as Andromeda here, I haven't gotten any for a long time as well."

"So when are we going to do this?" Andromeda asked. "And where?".

Poppy thought for a moment "Minerva, do you think you could open one of the old married suites?"

Minerva nodded, "Yes. I can have the elves clean one and have it ready by tonight."

"Then how about tomorrow morning at nine am?" Poppy asked. "That'll give me time to get together some potions that I'm sure we will all need, and for the three of you to make appropriate excuses for where you will be for three days."

000000000000000

**2 days Before End of Term**

Harry Potter was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, going over what Dumbledore had told him two nights ago in his office.

Somewhat distraught over what he thought was Sirius death, he had trashed the Headmaster's office in his anger. It was only when Dumbledore informed him that Sirius hadn't fallen through the veil, and was still alive, that Harry had calmed down.

Then Dumbledore had told him the prophecy.

What the hell was the _power the Dark Lord knows not_? He certainly didn't know anything Voldemort didn't, hell, Voldemort had fifty plus years experience on him.

It was as these thoughts plagued his mind, that Harry Potter had a sudden inspiration. Making his way to the seventh floor, he stopped in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Thinking for a moment, he then paced three times in front of the the blank wall.

'I need a room to show me the power Voldemort knows not,' he thought repeatedly as he paced in front of the room.

He was happy to see that the Room of Requirement appeared. Unsure of what to expect, Harry carefully opened the door and stepped in.

Only to be met by the skeleton of a large dragon.

It was larger than the Hungarian Horntail he had faced in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. And unlike the Horntail, it had four legs, plus wings upon it's back. Massive horns sprouted from the base of it's skull. It was truly a sight to see.

Taking his eyes of the dragon, Harry looked around the room, only to find it bare of anything else. Looking back at the dragon, he asked aloud, "What do you have to do with the power?"

Walking up to the skeleton, Harry placed his hand upon the leg.

Only for the skeleton to turn it's head to look at him. Without warning, the skeleton roared, a loud terrifying sound, and flared it's bony wings. Then the dragon charged at him.

Without time to react, Harry was sure he would die. Only when the skeleton hit him, it disappeared, into his own body.

Within moments, the skeleton was gone, and Harry wondered what the hell was going on. Then he fell into darkness.

00000000000

**Three Hours Later**

It was a very different Harry that stepped out of the Room of Requirement. He still looked the same, but that was because he chose to. In the three hours in the room, the three hours he had been passed out, he had learned exactly what had happened.

He was now confident that he at least stood a chance against Voldemort.

Already he was remembering what the dragon spirit had taught him, and told him.

He was the first true dragon since the time of Merlin, and he would be responsible for leading dragons back to their former glory. But of course there were things he would need to do first, and things he would need to worry about.

One of the many things he needed to do was find a lair, a base of operations for him to work out of. He would also need to defeat Voldemort before he could do much with the dragons.

Unfortunately, he would need to be careful of whom he dated, whom he slept with. Of course, as a virgin he wasn't quite worried about that yet. But according to the spirit, he would become a bonded mate to whomever he slept with, even if he was already bonded to another. And should he sleep with a human, they would become a dragon like him.

Of course, he didn't need to take multiple mates, he would be more than comfortable with taking only one. Unfortunately, this meant that he couldn't have casual sex, not that he'd meant to.

Harry smirked. It was sure to ruin Sirius day when Harry told him he wasn't interested in one-night stands with any women.

"Potter!"

Harry groaned as he heard Draco yell behind him.

00000000000

**And just to clarify, Minerva, Poppy, Andromeda, and Amelia have no idea that there is anything other than the curse at work...yet.**

**_Rapiet tibi femina triduo mortis poena _Means:rape every woman you see for three days on pain of death. Source is google translator, so blame them if it's wrong._  
_**


	11. Archers Daughter

**This story is a crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I've put this one up for adoption, because I bit off more than I could chew when I planned it, and now I have now idea how to accomplish what I set out for.**

**The idea was that, Carya (FemHarry) is the mortal daughter of Artemis and Apollo (how will be explained below) raised by Zoe. This affects her worldview and the actions she takes at Hogwarts. But this also affect the events of Percy Jackson, specifically in the _Titan's Curse. _As I intended to have her go on the quest to rescue her mother, and subsequently keep Zoe, her foster mother, from dieing, though how I'm still not entirely sure. I do know that it would involve her "perishing" by either Apollo or Artemis intervention or taking Zoe's injury into herself.**

**It's wasn't supposed to be a permanent perishing.**

**Anyway, I present, for your adoption consideration,_ Archers Daughter._**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

**Prologue**

"Who's that?" Bianca asked, as she was led towards the Artemis cabin.

Phoebe looked to where there newest hunter pointing and winced. Walking out of Artemis' cabin was a girl with dark black hair and emerald eyes. A set of knives could easily be seen on her belt. And a quiver full of arrows a silver bow rested on her back. She glared at the hunters, before placeing a wide-brimmed hat, with several feathers tucked into the band, on her head.

Before Phoebe could answer, Zoe called out, "Carya!" just as the girl was turning to walk away.

The girl stopped, and if anything, the girl's eyes hardened more. "What do you want Nightshade?" she asked coldly.

Zoe seemed pained, but wasn't deterred. "Thee can stay in the cabin," she told the other girl. "Thy have the right."

The girl, Carya, scoffed. "I'm not a Hunter," she said solemnly, before turning and leaving the porch.

Whistling sharply, a white falcon flew from a perch near the door and followed her as she walked away, transforming into a large black wolf as she did so.

"That," Phoebe said sadly, "was Carya Potter. She's not to fond of the Hunters."

"Then why does she stay in Artemis' cabin?"

"Because, though Zoe raised her, Carya is Lady Artemis' daughter," Pheobe answered. Casting one last glance at the spot Carya had disappeared from, she added, "When Lady Artemis refused her oath, Carya grew bitter. Ever since she began coming to camp for the summer and holidays, she believes she's not good enough for her mother, or Zoe."

**Chapter 1**

The Hunters weren't surprised when Apollo appeared in their camp, he was their patrons brother, even if they disliked him. But when they saw the look on his face, they realized something was wrong.

Before anyone could inform their mistress that her brother was in camp, he yelled "ARTEMIS!"

The goddess of the hunt, stepped from her tent, a look of annoyance on her face, but when she saw her brother's expression, it vanished. "What happened?" she asked as she approached him.

"The prophecy is in effect," he said, causing Artemis to clench her fist, and confusing the Hunters, who were listening intently.

Artemis swore, then, as if noticing her Hunters for the first time she said, "We should talk in the tent."

Apollo nodded, and soon the two gods disappeared into Artemis tent.

000000000000000000000000

"What happened?" Artemis asked her brother.

"Their hiding place was betrayed," he explained. "Last night, Lily and James died defending Carya. Lily invoked old magic to protect her, it banished Riddle from his body."

"Where is she?" Artemis asked.

"She is with a half-giant, a friend of the Potter's. I believe he's taking her to Lily's sister," her brother answered.

The huntress slammed her hand on a table. "We can't let the Dursley's raise her, Lily made us promise that."

"But we can't raise her either," Apollo pointed out, somewhat frustrated. "She's got just enough mortal blood to prevent that. So it seems that the Camp is our only choice, as much as we both hate the idea."

Artemis was silent for a moment.

Her brother was right, they couldn't raise Carya. And Camp Half-Blood was almost as undesired a place to have their girl raised as the Dursleys. She, and she knew Apollo, would rather have her raised amongst the Hunters, but because of Zeus' law preventing direct intervention in their demigod children's lives, that idea was out as she would have direct influence over it.

Unless...

"Can you get Carya away from the Dursley's?" she asked.

Apollo nodded. "Easily. So I assume we're sending her to camp?"

Artemis grinned and looked up at her twin. "No, instead...

000000000000000000000

Striding from his sister's tent, Apollo made his way to Artemis' lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade. "Zoe," he called, drawing her attention.

She almost said something to him, to keep the god from flirting with her, but seeing his face, she realized that he was going to say something else. "What do thee require?" she asked, respectfully, if not politely.

"Artemis needs to see you in her tent," he informed her, before he vanished in a flash of light.

000000000000000000000

"What do thee require milady?" Zoe asked, respectful as she kneeled before her mistress upon entering the tent.

"Stand up," Artemis instructed. As soon as Zoe had, she continued. "Several years ago, a war started in England. This war was hidden, occurring in the world of magic Hecate created. One side, led by a man named Riddle, sought to gain control of England, and from there the world. He and his followers were extremely prejudiced, believing that any witch or wizard whose parents did not have Hecate's blessing should be subservient to them."

"About two years ago, I heard a prayer from a young woman named Lily Potter. Her and her husband fought against Riddle. During the course of this war, she had been injured, and rendered unable to have any children. As the goddess of childbirth, she prayed to me, asking that I reverse her fate." Artemis paused and looked at Zoe. "I answered her prayer, placing one of my eggs in her womb."

Zoe gasped, understanding the implication. But when she opened her mouth to speak, Artemis held up her hand, and continued to speak. "I also added an enchantment that would enable the child to still be her's by blood, though by very little as I knew any demigod child would be hunted. Unknown to me and Lily at the time, her husband James had been injured similarly, and as god of healing, he prayed to my brother. He did something similar with James. The result, was that when my daughter was born from Lily's womb, she was only quarter mortal."

"She is the daughter of Lord Apollo and thyself?" Zoe asked, stunned.

Artemis nodded. "Three-fourths of her blood is godly, three-eighths mine and three-eighths Apollo's. Last night, her mortal parents were murdered, and neither Apollo nor I can raise her, neither do we wish her to be raised in Camp Half-Blood or where she is currently being placed by the mortals. Which is where you come in."

"Milady?" Zoe questioned, confused.

"I want you to select a temporary lieutenant to take you place amongst the Hunters," Artemis instructed. "Until she goes to Hogwarts to learn the magic she has been blessed with by Hecate, you will raise her. The moment she is within the schools walls, you will return and resume your place amongst the Hunters."

"How am I to raise her?"

Artemis smiled. "To be the daughter of Artemis and Apollo. When she goes to Camp Half-Blood, she is to be prepared for any dangers she will face."

"Do thee not wish me to bring her to the Hunters?"

Artemis shook her head. "You may bring her to me, in fact I would appreciate it. But I will not accept her oath."

"But why not?" the Hunter asked. "Surely thy daughter would be one of thy greatest Hunters?"

"Of that, I do not doubt," Artemis admitted. "But my reasons are not yours to question," she added sternly, though not unkindly.

"I understand milady," Zoe said, somewhat reproachfully.

"Artemis."

The two women turned to the entrance of the tent, were Apollo stood, holding a young infant bundled within a blanket. Artemis smiled and walked towards her brother, taking the infant from him, her smile widened as the young girl giggled and held up her hands. Turning to her brother, she asked, "Were there any complications?"

Apollo shook his head. "No. Though she was injured when I retrieved her. Her brow held part of Riddle's soul, I removed it and healed the wound."

Artemis' eyes hardened. "Did you destroy it?" she asked, somewhat icily.

Apollo shook his head, and pulled from his pocket a jar, inside which a black substance was struggling to get out. "I figured you might want some input on how painful it's death was," he said, a slight, feral grin on his face.

Artemis smirked. "After we prepare Zoe," she said. Turning back to her lieutenant, she approached the other woman to show Zoe her daughter.

The child's hair was dark black, and it's eyes were emerald green. Her skin however, was tanned much like Apollo and Artemis' skin was. Zoe grinned as she looked at the girl, with Artemis and Apollo as parents, the young girl would no doubt be quite beautiful, as well as fit when she was older.

"What is her name?" Zoe asked.

"Carya Artemisia Apollina Potter," Apollo answered.

"Zoe, tonight, you will leave with Carya for England. Apollo and I will send with you enough money to find a good home, support the two of you without working, and buy a few luxuries. In the meantime, go and choose your replacement, Apollo and I would like some time with our daughter."

"Of course milady."


	12. Shayera Potter

**I just recently remembered this story, it was the predecessor to Poisoned Heart, before I decided to use a villain instead of a hero. It's a crossover between Justice League and Harry Potter, featuring FemHarry as Hawkgirl. Re-reading it, I don't know where I wanted to go with it, all I remember was that I wanted it to be either Hawkgirl/Batman or Hawkgirl/Wonder Woman.**

**It's working title was Shayera Potter**

**0000000000000000000000000000 00**

**CHAPTER 1**

Shayera Hol sat at the Watchtower Monitor, keeping an eye out for any threats that needed the Leagues intervention. And she was, surprisingly, alone.

Well mostly, J'onn was somewhere, but he wasn't on duty. In fact she was the only one of the seven League members on duty at the moment. The reason for this was simple, it was Mother's Day.

Kal was visiting his parents in Kansas. Bruce was visiting his parents graves. Diana was visiting Themiscyra and her mother. John and Wally were also visiting their mothers. And J'onn, she didn't know what he was doing, but probably the Martian was paying tribute to both his own late mother and his wife.

She could care less about the damned American Holiday. She hated both her parents with a passion, hell, the only reason she even bothered with Father's day was her godfather, who had done his best to protect her.

Even if, in the end, he ultimately failed.

She wasn't born Shayera Hol, she hadn't even always had the wings on her back like she'd led her fellow Leaguers to believe. No, she had been born Harriet Lilian Potter. And for the first seven years of her life, all had been well. Then her brother, James Jr. (nicknamed Jamie) had been born. That first year, things hadn't been to bad, but the Halloween after her brother turned one had changed her life.

That was the night the dark wizard Voldemort came to kill her and her brother. And it was the night her godfather, Remus John Lupin, had been killed trying to protect her and Jamie. And somehow, with a bout of accidental magic, she rebounded Voldemort's killing curse, right back at him, before she fell unconscious, magically exhausted by the impossible feat.

And when she woke up again, everything had changed.

She had been declared a squib, and removed from the Hogwarts register, while her brother had been proclaimed the Boy-Who-Lived. The next six years had been full of pain and humiliation as her parents pushed aside their 'squib' daughter for her famous brother. Everyone of her bouts of accidental magic was credited to Jamie, and when she tried to explain that it had been her, she had been punished.

But everything had changed on her eleventh birthday.

Remus had never gotten around to changing his will in the year after Jamie had been born, and the Lupins had actually been rather well off. It had been their significant donations that had enabled their werewolf son to attend Hogwarts. Unfortunately for Remus, when his parents had died, he had been unaware of the law stating that werewolves could not inherit, and so he had been locked out of his family funds and homes with nothing but the clothes on his back.

But that didn't mean he couldn't pass on his rightful inheritance to someone else, his goddaughter. She had been forced to wait until she turned eleven to inherit though. But when she did, everything changed. She moved out of Potter Manor to the Lupin estate in Spain. She had then changed her name from Harriet Potter, to Holly Lupin.

And she had found many notes on experiments Remus would like to perform, but had been unable to due lack of funds at the time. A few of which had been rituals that enabled her to become Hawkgirl. The downside of these rituals, aside from being permanent (which really hadn't been so bad), was that Remus hadn't realized that they used ones own magic, turning it to something else.

Which was why now, she really was a squib. But the trade off for wings, along with greater strength, endurance, durability, and senses, had been worth it in her opinion.

So she had turned to enchanting, requiring the assistance of her two house elves to create her mace and a belt which hid her wings and enabled her to go out without drawing attention.

She had then spent the next eight years training in various martial arts and investing the Lupin money in the Muggle world. Then J'onn had called her and the others to his aid when the Imperium invaded, and she had joined the Justice League.

That had been almost three years ago. She was now twenty-two and the, unknowingly, youngest member of the League.

And despite the fact that, with her wings hidden, she went by Holly Lupin, she preferred Shayera Hol, the name she had given the other Leaguers to keep her identity secret. Shayera was the real her, even if she wore a mask. Shayera didn't have to hide what she was, but instead chose to hide who she was. It was a stark difference from the real world where she had to hide to blend in.

It was also why, despite having her own manor, she considered the Watchtower to be her actual home, and why she spent a vast majority of her free time in the tower.


	13. Forum Notice!

This is just a notice that I've opened a Forum where these stories can be disscussed, and questions answered. Also, because I am getting tired of reviews asking me to notify them if someone adopts a story, I'm going to say this now. Any posted, adopted stories can be found at the bottom of their respective story. Thus far, though I've had several people ask if they could adopt several of my stories, the only one posted is an adoption of Avenger's Daughter, I hope this changes soon.


	14. Runner No More

**I Do Not Own Temeraire**

**This story was called ****_Runner No More_**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Prologue**

It was nighttime aboard the _Allegiance_. Captain William Lawrence decided that now, when there were less ears about, would be the best time to discuss the question Temeraire had during the day.

Earlier, Riley had discovered that, not only was Emily Roland a girl, but, when he brought it to Lawrence's attention, that the Aerial Corps had women officers. Since the discussion took place next to Temeraire, the large dragon had naturally had his own questions, namely about why it mattered that women were in the Corps or not. During the discussion, the fact that humans were not hatched from eggs came up.

Naturally, the intelligent and ever curious dragon had asked, "What then?"

Lawrence had dodged the question, citing his own lack of children and that Temeraire should rest. But he knew that, eventually, Temeraire would ask again, and probably someone who'd had children. And while this wouldn't matter to Temeraire, it would most certainly embarrass Lawrence, and perhaps the Aerial Corps in general if he asked the wrong person.

No. It was better that he answer now, when, not only were there less ears to hear, but he'd had time to think of an explanation that was, hopefully, not to offensive.

Walking up to his friend, Lawrence called, "Temeraire, are you awake?"

The heavyweight dragon lifted his head to look at his captain. "Yes Lawrence," he answered. "Are you here to answer my earlier question?"

The human chuckled as he smiled at the dragon. "How did you know?"

"I have noticed, that when I ask a question that embarrasses you, you change the topic, and later come to answer," Temeraire responded. "I still do not see why you cannot answer immediately."

Lawrence snorted in amusement. "Because I need time to think of a way to answer some of your questions. Remember, I'm a former navy man, not a scholar." He chuckled lightly. "Though I suppose you are doing your very best to turn me into one."

Temeraire huffed. "I do not see that as such a bad thing."

The captain smiled. "It is not." He paused for a moment to take a deep breath before continuing. "Before I answer your question from earlier, please understand that such a topic is considered improper to speak of in polite society. You remember our conversation about mating?"

"Yes," Temeraire answered, nodding his head.

"Well, when humans...mate," he said, his face taking a slight red tinge. "Sometimes nothing happens. But if humans mate at the proper time, the…female, will be impregnated. For the next nine months, she and the male's offspring will grow inside her, until it is time to be born. At which point the…the infant," Lawerence licked his lips, which were dry due to his embarrassment. "The infant is then born from the mother alive. This infant is unable to care for itself, depending upon its parents for everything from food, hygiene, and protection. It is not until around fourteen years after their birth that children are considered able to look after themselves. And while many have responsibilities before that age, these responsibilities are often supervised in some way. But we humans do not usually reach full adulthood until around twenty years of age."

"Like my runners?" Temeraire asked.

Lawrence nodded, "Yes. I'll use Emily as an example. She is eleven years old, and while she has responsibilities as a runner, she is often supervised by myself or other crewman. She and the other runners also have lessons, in which they are learning the skills necessary for life in general, as well as life as an aviator."

"So the runners are like your children?" Temeraire asked. "Since you are ultimately the one responsible for them."

Lawrence smiled. "I suppose you could say that. I'd like to think that I'd be as good a father as I seem to be a captain. I certainly worry about them enough, especially Emily."

"Why?"

"Hmm?" Lawrence asked, looking at Temeraire, the want of clarification clear.

"Why do you especially worry about Emily?" the dragon clarified.

The human sighed. "Part of it is my upbringing. You must remember that I was not raised in the Corps, were it is no unusual thing to see such strong women as Jane or Catherine. Sometimes, I still have trouble not wanting to protect them as I was taught."

"That makes sense," Temeraire acknowledged. "But you said that was only part?"

Lawrence smiled. "Well, I'll admit I've grown fond of all the runners, though Emily in particular. I can honestly say, at this point, she is almost like a daughter to me."

"Does this have to do with your relationship with Jane?"

"No," Lawrence said, shaking his head. "It's just that…oh how do I explain this." He paused for several moments as he gathered his thoughts. "She stands out so much from the rest of the crew, despite being only a runner. When combined with her age, and my own high opinion of her at only ten, I cannot help but feel like she is a daughter. In fact I often feel proud of her accomplishments that I have helped contribute to, such as her success in lessons." He smiled and turned to look out over the ocean. "One day, I can't help but feel she will be a great Aviator. And I will have, even if only in my small way, contributed to that greatness."

Temeraire moved his head so that he could gently nuzzle his captain. "You are a great aviator as well."

Lawrence chuckled. "You my dear, are more than a little biased."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

The entire crew of the _Allegience_ along with the whole of Temeraire's crew, were gathered on the dragon deck of the ship. Each person was dressed in their best clothes or, if they had one, their uniform. Temeraire himself gazed at the flag covered palate resting on the edge of the ship sorrowfully.

Under the flag, in his sewn up hammock, lay the body of his captain, his friend. William Lawrence, along with Leddowes, had been trying to retie a rope that he had caused to break loose during a storm, when Lawrence was attacked by Feng Li, one of the Chinese men. Leddowes had tried to save Lawrence, but both he and Leng Fi were washed overboard.

Lawrence had died of his injuries the next day.

For obvious reasons, none of the Chinese contingent, or Arthur Hammond (who insisted it must have been a simple accident) were present on deck.

Captain Tom Riley's voice carried to every corner of the deck, as he finished the memorial service. "We therefore commit his body to the deep, looking for the general Resurrection in the last day, and the life of the world to come, through our Lord Jesus Christ; at whose second coming in glorious majesty to judge the world, the sea shall give up her dead; and the corruptible bodies of those who sleep in him shall be changed, and made like unto his glorious body; according to the mighty working whereby he is able to subdue all things unto himself."

With these last words, two crewman tilted the pallet into the sea, and Lawrence's body fell into the water.

As this happened, Temeraire let out a mournful roar. It was both in sadness, and in honor of his fallen companion. Beside him, her hand resting upon the dragon's side in an effort to comfort him, stood Emily Roland. The young blonde girl had tears running down her face as she watched the service.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, each of the officers had tried talking to Temeraire. Part of this was to check on his wellbeing, part was worry that he no longer had a captain, and worry that he was heading to China, a nation that wanted him for themselves, with no captain.

He spoke to none of them.

Though he did turn his head when Emily approached him that night. "What will you do now Temeraire?" she asked. "Will you stay in China?"

"No," Temeraire answered without hesitation. "Lawrence would not want me to abandon my duty…my home, because of his death. I will not remain in China," he told her. "Even if it means I must flee in the night. I will honor Lawrence." The dragon stopped speaking, unable to continue due to the lump in his throat.

Emily smiled, and sat down beside him. She began to run one hand over his skin, trying to offer some comfort.

"Emily," the dragon said after a few moments, "Granby says that I must choose another captain before we reach China. I know why he wishes that I choose one of the officers to be a new captain before then. He fears that without one I will stay with the Chinese. Do you think…Do you think I would be allowed to fight back home without one?"

Emily hesitated, before answering, "I don't know. I mean, most un-harnessed dragons go the breeding grounds. But then again, Celeritas has no captain. And he is basically in command of Loch Laggan."

Temeraire was silent for a few moments before saying, "I have a request of you Emily."

The girl looked up at him. "Yes, what is it?"

"I know that, upon your mother's death or retirement, you are meant to take the captaincy of Excidium. I do not wish to steal you from him, but…Lawrence thought of you in a similar manner as a daughter. I wonder if you would be willing to be my captain?"

Emily was stunned. All her life, she'd been told she might be taking over her mother's position on Excidium. She knew that there was a chance Excidium could be killed or captured before this happened. She knew there was a chance, slim as it was, that Excidium could reject her. And here was another dragon asking her to be his captain, to replace a man that she not only highly respected, but was perhaps the closest thing to a father that she knew.

Her, an eleven year old, girl.

"Can I think about it?" she asked.

Temeraire nodded. "Of course. I understand it is a bid decision to make."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

"He what?" Granby asked, shocked at what Roland was telling him. As Lawrence's first officer, the lieutenant was basically now in command of all the aviators aboard ship.

"Temeraire asked me to be his new captain?" Emily repeated. "I told him I had to think about it."

3rd lieutenant Ferris, who was now the second ranking aviator, was just as stunned. "What about Excidium?" he asked. "Does Temeraire realize…."

Emily nodded, cutting the lieutenant off.

"Lord," Ferris muttered, falling back into his seat.

The two officers were silent, until Granby spoke. "This decision, as large as it is, must be yours Emily," he said. "As much as I may be uncomfortable with it, I honestly wasn't expecting Temeraire to accept any of the crew as his new captain. He's refused to speak to any of us officers. But as much as I wish to see Temeraire with a captain before we reach China…This is your future we are talking about. If you accept Temeraire's offer, understand that you will likely never have the chance to captain Excidium, and we may lose him from service. But the same is true of Temeraire. If you do not accept the offer, he may be lost to the service."

Emily was silent for a moment as she contemplated the lieutenant's words. "But sir, I'm only eleven. How can I command the rest of the crew?"

Granby and Ferris shared a look, before Granby answered. "We will help you," he said. "And the rest of the crew would simply be relieved that this journey, and Lawrence's death, has not been in vain."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Granby accompanied the young girl back to Temeraire. The dragon turned his head to look at her. "Have you thought about my offer Emily?" he asked.

Emily nodded. "Yes Temeraire." She licked her lips, before taking a deep breath and saying, "I accept."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

**This is up for adoption for one simple reason….I have no idea whatsoever of where to go with it. Do I stay mostly cannon, with Emily substituting for Lawrence? Do I alter events? What I mean is, I'm going to use Empire of Ivory for example, do I send Temeraire and his inexperienced captain to Africa, or do I keep them in Britain and send a more experienced captain? Do I have Emily and Temeraire deliver the fungus to the French, someone else, or remove the idea entirely.**

**I mean really, the only other known plot idea I have, would be that, before they left Britain, Lawrence and Jane conceived a child. And that neither knew of it before he left, that way Excidium will still have a future Captain. **

**And I sadly don't think I could do the idea of Emily becoming Temeraire's Captain under these circumstances justice.**


End file.
